Vanish
by BiLuLu55
Summary: Ese maldito y suertudo gato... no era justo, simplemente no lo era.


**Bueno, este shot esta echo a base de mi fic "si supieras" pero de todos modos no creo que tengan problema en entenderlo. **

**Para los que siguen mi fic... DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO! creo que no importa cuantas escusas les de no lo valen **

**Esto va dedicado a ****_vientoyhielo_**** que exigió una conti en mi fic xDD tranquila cariño, ya encontré ayuda para continuar, no dejara el fic a la deriva... así que no mueras de hambre! ah, y te deje un mensaje... pero no se que le pasa a mi cuenta que esta que no los envía, no se, tu fijate si llego. **

**si quieren saber sobre la apariencia de Vanish, deje un link de una imagen en mi perfil :3 así que si les interesa pueden pasarse.**

**bueno, espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

-odio a ese gato-

-eren… es solo un gato-

El morocho se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a su habitación, su mirada se posaba únicamente en la diminuta bola de pelos negra que revoloteaba alrededor del sargento.

No era justo, definitivamente no lo era. Ese odioso gato recibía a diario el cariño de su hormonal pareja, Levi se encargaba se bañarlo, alimentarlo, y jugaba con él a diario. Ese maldito gato, sin hacer nada, captaba todo la atención de Rivaille, mientras él tenía que rogarle para recibir apenas si un casto beso sin sentimientos. Armin trataba de calmarlo, pero era en vano, hasta el rubio sentía pena por su amigo.

Levi, ajeno al problema interno de su amante, jugaba animadamente con vanish. Ese gato era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo su embarazo…. Ese gato y su helado. Los demás en la legión miraban al sargento con miedo…. Estaban al tanto, o mejor dicho, se habían enterado por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, de que su sargento estaba imposibilitado por una extraña enfermedad… hasta ahora desconocían los detalles.

-pero Armin, no es justo….como te sentirías tu si jean se pasara todo el día con un caballo y no te tomara en cuenta-

-….- El pobre rubio se puso más rojo que un tomate y rió nerviosamente tratando de cambiar de tema. Eren le miro alzando una ceja.

-vamos Armin, no me vas a negar que no te gusta el cara de caballo, todos en la legión lo sabemos-

-¿c-cómo?-

-¿es que acaso estas sordo?- tampoco está de más agregar que a causa del gato eren se encontraba de un humor algo delicado –todos sabemos que te revuelcas con él en las noches-

-¡eren! Yo no hago nada de eso… y sobre jean, solo somos amigos-

-como digas-

El morocho volvió a posar la vista en el gato, pero algo llamo su atención. La bola de pelos se encontraba lejos de Levi, molestando a Sasha con tratar de arrancarle un pedazo de pan de las manos –_pobre vanish-_ pensó divertido el chico titán.

Levi, por su parte, había ido hacia la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Tanto Hanji como eren se habían encargado de conseguirle su propio espacio en la heladera, totalmente repleto de helado de frutilla. Tomo el primer poto que encontró y escapo hacia su habitación, mala idea. Eren, prohibiéndole el paso, le miraba a los ojos divertido.

-¿quieres pasar?-

-no, quiero un jacuzzi en medio de un campo minado de titanes, idiota-

-no tienes por qué ser tan duro conmigo- hizo una puchero el más joven.

-¿vas a dejarme pasar si o no mocoso?-

-sí, pero con una condición- Levi frunció el ceño asustando al morocho. Eren trago grueso, si había llegado hasta esas alturas era mejor seguir. Tomo al mayor de los hombros y le susurró al oído –_puedes pasar…. Pero tu precio será, un beso- _eren sonrió con sorna al notar como Levi se tensaba bajo su aliento.

-eres un mocoso pervertido- dijo para luego ponerse de puntitas y rozar sus labios con los ajenos. Fue apenas un segundo, pero basto para complacer al necesitado jeager, quien se corrió de la puerta para dejar pasar al más pequeño. Ni bien Rivaille cruzo hacia su habitación, jalo al menor de la chaqueta y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿L-Levi?

-esto no se acaba aquí, eren-

Y si eren quería atención, pues se la había ganado.

* * *

**Una vez mas perdón u.u me siento la peor persona en el planeta. **

**Dudas, quejas o pedidos no duden en dejarme un review :3 **

**nos leemos!**


End file.
